Ordynat Michorowski/06
Kategoria:Ordynat Michorowski VI I znowu ordynat objął komendę nad pożarem. Trafił na chwilę najtragiczniejszą, zawalenia się obór. Stada krów z rykiem przeraźliwym rzucały się prosto w ogień. Szał ogarnął bydło. Po okolicy szedł jeden grzmot ryków, żałosny bek cieląt roznosił echa strachliwe: Krowy waliły racicami w ziemię łowiąc w pyski spieniony swąd spalenizny. Oczy zwierząt gorzały wściekłością. Popłoch i ogłupienie gnało je na oślep w płonące zwaliska. Zginęły obory, stodoły i magazyny ze zbożem. Wszystko pokryła wyjąca, szeroko rozhulana płachta pożogi. Z klęski ocalały tylko stajnie; Całą siłę obrony skierowano na nie, bo do palących się budynków nie było dostępu. Z miejscowych ludzi nikt nie ratował. Gromady ich stały w pobliżu, urągając strażakom, śmiejąc się z hrabiego Trestki, który biegał pośród ognia i klął różnymi językami. Michorowski dopadł go gdzieś na boku i rzekł z wymówką: – Panie, proszę nie robić z siebie widowiska. Ludzie się śmieją! Trzeba zachować powagę. Trestka miał wzrok błędny. – Ja im się zaśmieję, łajdakom!... Złodziejom tym!... Ja ich wszystkich w dyby... Do kryminału... Pasy drzeć!... Szelmy!... I grad pocisków bardzo dobitnych popłynął z ust hrabiego, przeplatany gęsto cudzoziemskimi epitetami. Ordynat miał niesmak na ustach, ale cierpliwie starał się hrabiego uspokoić. W końcu oddał go pod opiekę pani Rity. Lecz i to niewiele pomogło. Hrabia albo klął, albo łamał ręce wołając: – Moje obory, moje obory! A szkody istotnie były olbrzymie. Spaliło się kilkanaście krów; zwęglone ich ciała, wzdęte, leżały tu i tam, stercząc nogami, niby jakieś dziwaczne kupy węgla, spalonych wnętrzności i popiołów. Straszny widok uderzał w oczy. Ciała popalone roznosiły cuchnące wyziewy. Po zduszeniu ognia ordynat w prywatnym gabinecie hrabiego rozmawiał z panią Ritą i miejscowym rządcą. Hrabia był również obecny. Ale nie mówił nic, powtarzając jedynie żałosną skargę; – Moje obory! Moje obory... Ordynat pytał o różne szczegóły, tyczące się powstania buntu. Badał drobiazgowo warunki utrzymania i opłaty służby. Przeglądał księgi, sprawdzał rachunki. Okazało się, że agitatorów nie było. Służba, łącznie z wsią, rozpoczęła strajk z powodu niewypłacalności dworu, nie uregulowanych serwitutów i niechęci osobistej. Ordynat przeglądał całą rubrykę procesów, czasem wprost śmiesznych i poruszał głową. – Bajeczne zdolności czy maniactwo - myślał; głośno zaś rzekł: – Jedyna rzecz, do której się lenię, to procesy. – Ja teraz przestanę się procesować: będę strzelał prosto w łeb. Przynajmniej łajdaków mniej zostanie! - krzyczał hrabia. Pani Rita zacięła usta, ordynat milczał. W kilka godzin potem ordynat, po naradzie z hrabiną, chciał odjechać. Ale mu nie pozwolono, gdyż kilkudziesięciu strajkujących oblegało pałacowy ganek, chcąc się widzieć z hrabią. Pani Rita ścisnęła za rękę Michorowskiego. – Niech pan nas nie opuszcza. Pan zna Edwarda. Tu trzeba rozumu, taktu, a Edward taki zrozpaczony... - dodała, jakby usprawiedliwiając męża. Ordynat został i nauczył hrabiego, jak ma się zachowywać wobec tłumu. Tłumaczył długo, doradzał i w końcu zdołał przekonać, że strzelać do ludzi nie można. Strajkujących wezwano do wielkiej sieni pałacowej. Wchodzili głośno z ostrym tupotem butów, z hardo podniesionymi głowami. Pluli i porządkowali nosy z hałasem, nie oszczędzając błyszczącej posadzki. Wygalowany kamerdyner patrzył na nich przez uchylone drzwi. Bał się wyzywających min tych ludzi. Gdy już się wszyscy zebrali, wyszedł do nich Trestka, wypchnięty prawie przemocą. Ordynat nie pokazywał się. Hrabia stanął na progu, osowiałym wzrokiem spojrzał i... spadły mu binokle. Wolno zaczął je przecierać chusteczką, ale ręce mu drżały. Szkła znowu opadły, huśtając się na sznurku. Zaczął je łapać gorączkowo. W ciżbie zaszemrały ciche śmiechy i szepty. – Sapristi - zaklął Trestka. Z gniewem chwycił binokle, nałożył je, i zakładając ręce na plecy, wystąpił śmiało naprzód. Podniósł wysoko głowę. – No?... - zawołał z dumną miną. Odpowiedziało mu milczenie. – No?! powtórzył głośniej. Cisza. Tłum zakołysał się, szmer się wzmógł, zaskrzypiały buty i cała gromada posunęła się naprzód nagłym ruchem. Hrabia cofnął się gwałtownie w tył. Wyraźny przestrach miał na twarzy. – No!... no!... Cóż to?... Oniemieliście?! Jakiś chłop barczysty zawołał przepitym głosem: – Niech nam pan hrabia podwyższy pensję i ordynarię. My tego chcema. Trestka się zaperzył. – Ja wam będę płacić za to, żeście mnie spalili? Zwariowałeś jeden z drugim. – To nie tylko my spalili, bo i wieś. Nie trza było z nimi zaczynać; wypasy od dziada pradziada należały do nich - odezwał się ktoś z gromady. Trestce spadły binokle, osadził je mocniej i wybuchnął: – I las? Co? I las do nich należał? – A jakże. Drzewo mogą brać. A bo to im dziedzic zabroni, kiedy zdawna tak było? Magnat rzucił się do nich. Podniósł pięść, i wygrażając nią, wołał: – Zabronię: Zobaczycie, gałgany, że zabronię. Ja was nauczę!... Dwór okradać będziecie? Wpierw poznacie kryminał. Zaczął kląć po swojemu. W gromadzie powstał głośny gwar. – To niech ich dziedzic pakuje do turmy, jeżeli da rady, a nam proszę dać większą pensję i ordynarię! - krzyknęło parę głosów. – Nie dam!... Nic nie dam!... Słyszycie?... I was do kryminału oddam, łajdaki; Sapristi!... W dyby was! Tłum poruszył się, wzburzenie rosło. Jeden głos zaczął wołać. – Jak nie dostaniem, czego chcema, to jeszcze spalim resztę, i do roboty nie pójdzie nikt! – Teraz inne czasy nastały, oho! - wołał drugi. – Teraz pany przycichną. Tak ma być, jak chcema! A jak nie, to strajk. – Niech pan hrabia nie krzyczy, bo się nie boi nikt. – Dać podwyżkę i ordynarię większą, mniej roboty, to i będzie ład. – My tu mamy spisane to, czego chcemy. Niech pan hrabia przeczyta. Trestka wychodził z siebie. – Ja?... Ja?... Mam czytać, coście nagryzmolili?! Won stąd, gałgany! Palić mnie jeszcze będziecie?... Grozić... Ja was postrzelam, jak psów. – A dobrze!... To będziema się bić - rozległy się urągliwe głosy. Hrabia, nieprzytomny z gniewu, zziajany, krzyczał, klął i bił się po kieszeniach, szukając broni. – Zabiję!... Zabiję, jak psów!... Wyglądał komicznie. W szalonej pasji skakał, rzucał się, blady, spocony, z rozwścieczonymi oczyma. W gromadzie powstał śmiech. Zaczęły się żarty. Nagle w drzwiach stanął ordynat, spokojny, surowy, z groźną fałdą pomiędzy brwiami. Wszedł i zatrzymał się chwilę. Tłum drgnął i umilkł, jakby ludziom zamurowało usta. Wyprostował się służbowo. Trestka, nie widząc ordynata, nie mógł pojąć dziwnego zachowania się zuchwałej gromady, i zdumiony, również zamilkł. Obejrzał się. Ordynat podchodził wolno. Teraz hrabia zrozumiał. Złość i śmiech szatański zasyczał w jego głosie. Zawołał nagle ucieszony: – Ha, łotry!... Chamy przeklęte!... Nie spodziewaliście się, że jest ordynat!... A co! Języki wam stanęły w miejscu? Hultaje!... Michorowski mu przerwał, odciągając na stronę. Szepnął po francusku. – Proszę odejść. Nie tak pana uczyłem. Dość kompromitacji. Tyle było siły w słowach ordynata, że Trestka zmieszał się, spuścił głowę i wolno wyszedł. Michorowski zimny wzrok skierował na wyprostowaną gromadę służby. Spytał spokojnie. – Czego chcecie? Twarze spokorniały jeszcze bardziej. Gnieciono w rękach czapki, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Najśmielszy zaczął. – My... jasny panie... my tu wspólnie... my tu przyszli gromadą... – Widzę, że was dużo, ale czego chcecie? – My chcemy podwyżki. – Jakiej? – O tu - spisane; może jasny ordynat przeczyta. Michorowski wziął papier i przebiegł go wzrokiem. – Te warunki są niemożliwe. Pobieracie pensje i ordynarie takie same jak w dobrach ordynackich, zatem wystarczające. Ja swoim ludziom nie podwyższam, i wy nie możecie o to prosić. Tym bardziej, że nie zasługujecie na to. – My u jasnego pana woleliby za pół ceny służyć, niż u hrabiego za całą - odezwały się głosy. – Niech pan hrabia podwyższy i zapłaci, co zaległe, to pójdziem do roboty. – A jak nie - to nie!... - krzyknął drugi rozrzutnie, ale inni wepchnęli go do środka gromady, zamykając mu usta. – Odkąd się wam należy? - spytał ordynat. – Od adwentu, jasny panie. – Dobrze! Dziś będziecie opłaceni i... jeteście wolni. Od pierwszego kwietnia możecie znaleźć miejsce. Tu potrzeba ludzi spokojnych. – Wprowadź ich do kancelarii pana kasjera. Lokaj skłonił się. Ordynat wyszedł. W gromadzie zaległa cisza. Spoglądali na siebie w milczeniu, gdy zaś lokaj otworzył drzwi i zaczął ich energicznie wypraszać, wyszli ciężko, ze spuszczonymi głowami. Wypłata trwała długo. Ordynat posyłał po pieniądze do Głębowicz, bo w ożarowskiej kasie zabrakło. Pani Rita była jak struta. Trestka klął i zacierał ręce, dziękując ordynatowi. Ale ten milczał.